everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Epics Society
The Dead Epics Society is a school club dedicated to those who die. It is known as Dead Epics for short. Very much a WIP plz Requirements This is a list of requirements and rules for whether or not a student is invited/forced to join the Dead Epics Society. (Please take note of this before asking whether or not your Original Character could be a member.) '': *Student must be '''destined to die somewhere in their story. *Student '''''may or may not be destined to be resurrected/revived in the story. *Unfortunately,' students '''who are already' living in their afterlife' are '''not part of this club' '''due to this being a support group' to 'help students' cope up 'with' the thought of 'kicking the bucket. '''(For More Questions and Details, Please leave a comment down below.) Members *Airmid Valerian is the unofficial "leader" of Dead Epics. *Scarlet Danseur who just does ballet in a corner. *Bathilda Waits who argues with Zeph. *Zephyr Flight who likes arguing. *Icarus Juniper who eats all the cookies. *Nitzana Ertrinken the person who bakes the cookies and just sits there and nibbles on some extra cookies she brought. *Sigmund "Ziggy" Frederick who usually sleeps on the couch. *Aloysius "Loys" Albrecht who casually sits on the couch and on Ziggy if he has to while writing in his journal. *Pirouette Paper who just pokes at the fireplace. *Bellerina L'Danse who blends in with the wallpaper. *Elvira Desdemona who's busy making toys while joining the arguments at times. *Jane Hook who tries to stir up enough discontent to change "support group" into "outright revolution" *Nanami Kaieda who makes sassy and sarcastic remarks to almost anything she disagrees with. *Rolana Candeliere who tries to stay out of it, due to wanting to get the idea of death out of her head. *Daisy Death who commonly paints her nails. *Foxy Grapes who just sits there worrying and eating. *Vasile Soare who talks about his sleeping habits. *The Yankee who is secretly lamenting the fact that his death terrifies him. Activities The meetings are on every fortnight. Usually, they insult other fairytales and criticise their own stories. They always eat cookies. Origins We'll write a more detailed version later Interesting Tidbits and Facts *Those of the student body who are not members of Dead Epics often refer to the members as "ghosts" behind their back, or if in their vicinity, to their chagrin. *There may or may not be a slight hierarchy among this group of misfits, or at least in the eyes of its unofficial group leader. Specifically, she and potentially other members might show a little more prejudice towards those who are destined to die and come back to life. This comes with the mindset that they're not as up to par as far as membership goes since they technically still live in spite of facing the brink of death. *One's mileage may vary with the above tidbit, however. Sometimes it may depend on the story a student is in, with those from more well known tales either slipping pass this discrimination or finding it that much harder ''not ''to face it. *More trivia to come~ Category:School Groups